


Don't call me cute!

by jenjen92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: After Suga hears Daichi call him cute during practice, he decides to show his boyfriend that he can be much more than just that.Essentially PWP





	

Daichi could see his boyfriend from a few paces away in the gym. The silver-haired boy was giving advice to Nishinoya on the serve he was practicing. His face was wearing his usual gentle smile, and his whole presence seemed to glow as he began to laugh at something the libero said _._

"So cute..." Daichi blurted, his hands clamping over his mouth too late to prevent the words from coming out. At least he said it quietly, Daichi thought through his panic, maybe Suga didn't hear. But the setter was looking his way, lips curved up in a light smile that reached a devious sparkle in his hazel eyes before turning away again and engaging Nishinoya in conversation. So, no, Suga _definitely_ heard. Daichi had a feeling that he would be hearing about that comment later.

 

"Hm, Daichi? What time do your parents get home from work today?" Suga asked casually after they left the school gates together once practice had finished.

"Around 8pm on a Thursday night," Daichi said carefully, trying to gauge what the other boy was thinking through the nonchalance he wore on his face, "Why? Were you wanting to come over?"

"Yup." Suga said brightly, "That's okay, right?"

Whether it was okay or not Daichi could tell that he did not have a choice, so he replied with a quick 'yeah', which again caused a wide smile to spread across Suga's face. He was in for something, that was certain.

* * *

 

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Suga called loudly the moment Daichi opened the front door, before turning around and grinning at him. "We really are alone, huh?"

"We are." Daichi confirmed, pecking Suga lightly on his waiting lips, "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I thought we could have some fun." Suga said lightly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulling his head down so that they were level as he whispered into his ear, "Just you and me, Dai-chi."

Suga's words went straight to Daichi's groin.

"Bedroom?" He said weakly, the openness of the hallway suddenly making him feel uncomfortable.

"Mm." The other boy agreed after kissing Daichi once, hard, as though he was trying to push his entire being into him, "Take me."

His boyfriend was trying to kill him, Daichi decided, as the double meaning ran chills through his body. Grabbing Suga by the hand, he pulled him up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door firmly behind them.

"Daichi." Was the only warning he got before Suga's lips and hands were back upon him, fingers running down from the scruff of his neck and slipping inside his t-shirt until they found the taut muscles of his back. Instinctively, Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga's slim waist as the kiss deepened and pulled him closer, eliciting a low groan from him.

Their bodies always fit so well together and this time was no different. Suga's caresses on his back and the way his tongue danced playfully around his own was causing Daichi's body to react naturally and there was no way that his boyfriend could not feel his arousal. Not that it mattered anyway- Daichi could feel Suga's pressing against his thigh and it took all of his self control to not grind into it.

"This off," Suga said breathlessly, tugging on the hem of Daichi's t-shirt and licking away the the trail of spit joining their mouths, "Let me see you."

"You see me shirtless every day." Daichi said but complied anyway, quickly pulling the t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor.

"But not like this." Suga murmured, his voice lower than usual as his lips vibrated wonderfully against Daichi's neck, "Not when I am able to do this."

Feathery touches against his lightly defined torso changed into something else as a wet, warm sensation engulfed his chest. Daichi inhaled sharply and peered down.

Suga's tongue was working his nipple; alternating between teasing sucks around the nub and quick, hard sucks while his fingers pinched the other, pulling it on the borderline of being too rough. Groaning deep in his throat, Daichi grabbed handfuls of soft, grey hair. He tugged on it gently, hips now unable to help grinding his erection against Suga's stomach.

His boyfriend hummed in response, parting his lips from an oversensitive nipple with a small 'pop'. He raised his head to reveal his faintly flushed face and stared straight up at Daichi. Big, brown eyes framed with long lashes and a disheveled fringe met his gaze directly, tongue lapping a trail down tanned skin through pink lips.

"God, Suga." Daichi sighed, taking in the sight of his boyfriend against his body, "You look so..." _Cute._

That same word again came to mind and Daichi left it unsaid, instead whimpering slightly at a light blow of cold air to his raw nipples.

"So what, Daichi?" Suga asked playfully, standing up and tilting his head in an innocent manner.

When he didn't reply, Daichi suddenly felt his back slam against his mattress with a slight bounce, Suga standing tall over him.

"Y'know, Daichi," He started, pushing the captains chest down roughly so that it was flush against the bed as he climbed over to straddle him at _just_ the right place and both of them let out a breathy sigh, "A guy isn't usually happy to be called cute."

Daichi groaned and shut his eyes- but not out of pleasure. Of course, that's what it would be about. When he opened them again Suga had removed his own shirt, the short hairs that covered his soft skin almost making him sparkle in the bedroom's lights.

"You are cute, though." Daichi said honestly, sitting up so that he could trace a line down Suga's flat stomach, "Really adorable."

"Thank you...I'm flattered. Kind of." Suga said, wrapping his arms around Daichi's neck and kissing him with a slow, steady rhythm that matched the pace his hips began to roll into him.

As the sensations intensified, the kiss ended to pant into each other's mouths. Daichi's hands cupped the supple flesh of Suga's ass through his practice shorts to keep him in place as small sounds fell freely from their lips.

"Ah- Daichi stop, wait." Suga said, his voice now an octave higher and skin a delicious peach. He climbed off Daichi and stood next to the bed looking positively disheveled.

"Is everything okay?" Daichi asked frowning, unable to hide the worry in his tone.

"Yeah, yeah." Suga breathed, "I'm going to take a shower first. The locker room ones just don't do it for me."

"A shower." Daichi repeated slowly, "Now?"

"Mm." The setter said grabbing one of Daichi's towels from his rack, "I'll be 10 minutes."

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Daichi said, gesturing wildly at the obvious erection straining in his shorts. Suga smiled at him sweetly over his shoulder.

"Whatever you want."

Daichi let his head smash back against the pillow with an exasperated sigh as Suga left the room. Damn, frustrating tease.

~

Daichi's bedroom door opened what felt like hours later. The captain had removed his shorts and was palming himself lazily through his boxers to keep his body interested when Suga entered the room. The extra stimulation was not necessary. His boyfriend had decided to forgo the towel and he strutted towards Daichi with confidence, erection standing proud.

Suga was not shy about his body. No, that wasn't true. Daichi knew better than most how self conscious his boyfriend could be, usually on days when he has been benched for an entire match or when he catches him looking at Kagayama out of the corner of his eye with a wistful expression.

Today, though, hair still wet and sticking to him from the shower and beads of water glistening across his body, was not one of those days. Suga reclaimed his place on Daichi's lap, mouth opening in a silent cry on contact.

"Hey." He whispered softly, eyelashes fluttering as he spoke and using one of his hands to push his hair back from his forehead.

That was when Daichi realised- Suga was trying to be sexy for him. He would laugh at the ridiculousness of the fact that Suga would go so far after only being called 'cute', but the other boy had frozen on his lap and was looking at him so earnestly that Daichi noticed he was waiting for a comment.

"Hey." Daichi said equally as soft, snaking his arms around Suga's waist, "You look so beautiful, baby."

"Beautiful?" Suga said cocking his head to the side and trying to sound disappointed, although a smile had formed on his lips.

"Yeah, all of you is so beautiful." Daichi said kissing his navel, "Not just your body."

"Stop being so sappy." Suga said with a light slap to Daichi's thigh although he was still smiling, "Why are your boxers still on anyway? Off."

They broke apart so Daichi could undress, the captain able to feel his boyfriend's gaze on him the whole time.

"Damn Daichi, I love your thighs so much." Suga moaned when he was finished, wasting no time in placing his warm hands on the flesh and giving it a squeeze.

"Only my thighs?" Daichi joked, biting back a moan as the setter's explorations rose higher in the inside of his thigh.

"Sometimes, yeah."

Suga pushed him back down onto the bed in a sitting position so that his legs were hanging off the side and the grey haired boy dropped to his knees.

"They're so thick, tanned and _sexy,_ " he said, emphasising the final word, "Makes me wanna mark them."

"Only where-"

"Your shorts will cover them. Yeah, I know." Suga said with an impish grin before his mouth began to attack the firm flesh of his upper thighs.

Daichi's view was wonderful, a mass of ashen hair moaning softly and bobbing between his legs. He could feel the warmth of Suga's talented tongue as it slid along the inside of his thigh, rising higher until his breath blew against his erection before the tongue lowered again, nibbling at the flesh it found along the way.

"Fuck Suga, stop teasing me." Daichi growled, gripping his fingers in damp hair, that smelled faintly of his own shampoo, to try and guide his boyfriend's head where he wanted it.

"Whose teasing?" Suga asked sweetly, shaking off Daichi's touch and raising his head again with wide eyes.

"You, gorgeous." The captain said, kissing the setter's nose and enjoying the reaction to his words, "I'm so damn hard it hurts and I've barely even got to touch you yet."

"Is that what you want, to touch me?" Suga stood up once again, giving the captain a complete view of his body. His cock was as equally as hard as Daichi's, tip glistening invitingly and voice as sweet as honey, "Or do you want to fuck me?"

Daichi shivered.

"Both. Definitely both."

"Greedy. You can only pick one."

"Sweet Suga, kind and caring to everyone is being so cruel right now." Daichi groaned, reaching out to touch his boyfriend who took a calculated step back.

"Only to you, Daichi." Suga grinned, "Now pick."

"...Turn around so I can prepare you."

"I knew you would choose that," the setter said with a wink, turning around and bending over so that his ass was thrust in the air. He spread the cheeks open with his fingers, Daichi's cock twitching and a groan spilling past his lips at the sight, "So I already prepared myself for you."

"When did you..."

"In the shower with your body wash."

Making sure that Daichi had a full view, Suga sucked on three of this fingers and coated them generously, before sinking them into his already spread hole. He immediately let out a high pitched whine as he started to thrust his fingers, whimpering as he began to become lost in the pleasure he was giving himself.

"Daichi...Daichi..." Suga moaned, hips twitching but unable to rock back and reach as deep as he wanted in his position, "Want to ride you, want to feel full with you inside me."

"Yes, god yes." Daichi said lowly. His hands were on his erection which he was pumping at the same speed as Suga's thrusts, spreading the steady stream of precome down his length. Managing to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend, he hurried to the bottom draw of his bedside table, pulling out their well used bottle of lube and a condom. Daichi rolled the condom down his length and coated it vigorously with the lube, before propping himself on the bed.

"C'mere, Koushi."

Suga eased his fingers from his hole and practically leapt over to Daichi, straddling his boyfriend's waist and sitting in his lap as he slowly sank down the length of the captain's erection with a whine.

Daichi took in a deep breath as he felt his cock be surrounded by a familiar heat and wetness, walls tight around him. Suga was panting heavily, eyes shut tight and body already covered with the sheen of sweat as got used to the feeling, thick dark pubic hair tickling against his skin.

"You look so pretty Koushi, taking my cock deep into your hole like this." Daichi groaned, watching his boyfriend's expression twist into one of pure fantasy as Suga gave one, experimental shallow bounce on his erection.

"So, I'm p-pretty now?"

Suga tried to sound coherent but it was clear that he was finding it harder to stay in control as he began to find a rhythm to his movements, the noises he was creating alone almost enough to make Daichi want to lose it.

"You're always pretty, baby." Daichi panted, grabbing Suga's ass and helping to lift him through his bounces, his boyfriend moaning appreciatively.

"Ah, maybe soon you'll think of something else you can call me..."

"I can think of some things already, but you won't like them."

"T-try me."

"Just thinking about how you look so, _fuck_ , slutty, bouncing on my cock like it is the only thing you want in the world."

"Yes, Daichi!" Suga close to screamed, his reaction unexpected, "A slut for your cock, for you!"

" _Fuck, Koushi._ " Daichi growled and began to meet Suga's thrusts with sharp jerks of hips, "That's it baby, fuck yourself on me like the slut you are."

Suga's moans turned into desperate cries as they continued their push and pull pace, the setter gripping Daichi's hips hard enough to bruise as he began to tire, sweat running down his torso as he forced himself to move.

"Need more, so close, it's not enough, _please_ " Suga babbled, thrusts rhythm-less as his cock dribbled onto his stomach where it jumped freely between them.

Thankfully Daichi understood what he meant.

He quickly flipped them over so that Suga was lying on his back, cock slipping out of his gaping hole at the shift in position. Pulling his legs open wide and folding them back against his body, Daichi drove back into Suga with a single thrust.

"Yes, yes!" Suga cried as Daichi set a brutal pace, "Just there, fuck!"

With a purposed, angled thrust Daichi hit Suga's prostate. Tears spilled from Suga's eyes and down his cheeks as the captain continued to abuse that spot, Daichi grunting as he could feel his peak approaching as the setter clenched tighter around him.

"Touch me Dai, touch me, almost there..."

Suga both sounded and looked wrecked, mouth wide open and drooling slightly as he begged Daichi shamelessly. The smell of sweat permeated the air, the sounds of increasingly louder moans and the slap of skin on skin filling their ears.

"I thought you said earlier I cou-"

"Touch me Daichi!"

"So needy."

Daichi let go of Suga's legs with one of his large hands as he continued to pound increasingly faster into the depths of his boyfriend, reaching out to grab hold of the setter's twitching cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

It took only a few movements of his hand before Suga was coming with a loud sob of Daichi's name, body shaking violently as he spurted hard into his boyfriend's hands.

"C'mon Dai, come for me. Make me yours, use me." Suga managed to pant through his strained breathing, sinking further into the sheets as he weakly opened his legs wider for him.

Daichi swore loudly as the heat and tightness of Suga's body almost became too much, and it was not much longer before he gave one final deep thrust and spilled into the condom, a declaration of love on his lips.

* * *

 

"Daichi, don't you find me sexy?"

After he was finally able to move, Daichi had cleaned them both up and they were cuddling on top of the sheets on his bed. Suga's head was resting against his chest with their arms and legs entangled around each other when the question arose.

"I do. But you are definitely more cute. And that's not a bad thing, it's just you."

"Even after all..." Suga's face turned a deep red, "...that?"

Daichi smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Very much so."

"Hm, well I guess I will let you be the sexy one in this relationship then." Suga said with a small grin.

"You find me sexy?" Daichi said, surprise entering his voice and Suga rose an eyebrow.

"You didn't know that?" He said, and looked offended as Daichi shook his head, "Well I will have to tell you more often, then."

"As long as I still get to call you cute."

Daichi guessed that the pillow hitting his face promptly afterwards was his answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> This was my first try in the Haikyuu!! fandom, so I am not sure how this turned out. But if people enjoy it I have many other ideas I would like to try!  
> I was given the idea for this fic, so I hope it meets up to expectations!
> 
> Again, thank you! :)


End file.
